


Fireplace

by Wordsinrain



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsinrain/pseuds/Wordsinrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin goes to visit Arthur at night and they sit in front of the fire. Merlin/Arthur SLASH. A bit of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy One-Shot
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin or this would be happening every episode.
> 
> Warning: Slash, yaoi, gayness, homosexuality. You get the point, if you don't like it go look for some het fics instead.

Merlin was well experienced in sneaking around the castle, but tonight was different. Tonight each movement shook with trepidation. He stopped and took a deep breath. He knew if anyone caught him he would say the same things he always said. 'I couldn't sleep.' 'I heard a noise.' But it wasn't being caught that made him nervous this time, it was the destination. He stood outside of Arthur's chambers and rested his forehead on the door. He needed a moment, just one more –

'I've known snails that move faster than you.' Merlin jerked in response as the door opened away from him. Arthur was smirking and gestured with his hand for Merlin to enter.

'You'll get us caught if you're not more careful,' Merlin hissed. He closed the door behind himself carefully. There was a soft click as it fell into place.

'Stop worrying and get the fire going, it's freezing in here,' Arthur complained. Merlin admitted his shaking wasn't all to do with his nerves and so set about getting the fire together. Arthur sauntered about behind him but he kept focused on what he was doing. He smothered the kindled flames with logs and sat back.

'It may be a little while till we feel any heat.'

'Will it?' Arthur was suddenly very close to Merlin.

'Yes,' Merlin whispered though he was starting to think they weren't talking about the fire anymore. Arthur sat next to him on the floor.

'Anything else you need sire?' Merlin asked. Arthur's eyes were suddenly very serious and a small wrinkle formed between his eyebrows. Merlin didn't say anything else because he wasn't sure what to say.

'You know as far as manservants go you're pretty rubbish,' Arthur said suddenly.

'As you often tell me,' Merlin replied.

'But.'

'But?'

Arthur had obviously decided to stop saying what he was going to say and stared into the logs. Merlin sighed, what had he expected? That Arthur would suddenly start admitting his feelings? That he would dare give Merlin a compliment?

'You'll be my manservant when I'm king you know,' Arthur said.

'Of course,' Merlin replied.

'That's a very coveted position you should consider yourself lucky,' Arthur furthered, and pushed out his chest in that way he always did when he said something he deemed as matter of fact. Merlin raised an eyebrow.

'Lucky? Yes of course.'

'Sarcasm is not an attractive feature in a manservant Merlin.'

'And yet you think it is in a Prince.'

Arthur shoved Merlin. It was gentle and only caused him to sway a little. Arthur was grinning now and the fire was slowly forming. The orange glow from the light made Arthur's skin look like he had the sun beneath it. It wasn't fair for a man to be so beautiful. He wasn't exactly sure how but he was closer now. His mind was screaming at him to stop and unfortunately he listened.

'The fire's going now,' he said casually.

'Yes it is,' Arthur said. 'You're stuck with me.'

'For life,' Merlin said without thinking. Arthur smiled again and everything inside of Merlin threatened to melt.

'No matter what?' Arthur prompted.

'No matter what,' Merlin replied. 'And let's be frank if your condescending pratish ways haven't sent me off by now nothing will.'

'And your stupidity and utter lack of skill haven't reduced me to firing you so I guess we are stuck with each other,' Arthur asserted.

Merlin wanted to argue but he couldn't help grinning. Without warning Arthur grabbed Merlin's face and kissed him. It was rough, genuine and everything Arthur was but wasn't allowed to be. He let the kiss go and Merlin whimpered. Arthur smirked at the reaction which caused Merlin to pout. He wasn't proud of it but it just wasn't very sporting to break off a kiss that good.

Arthur reached over again and this time the kiss was gentler. His fingers threaded through Merlin's hair. Merlin bit lightly on Arthur's bottom lip and this time Arthur moaned. Merlin smiled through the kiss.

They parted, smiling at each other the fire heating their skin.

'We have each other for life.'


End file.
